


Bookaholic

by SoraHinari



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Books, Chaos is being a huge nerd, Dorks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gordeau is a good listener, M/M, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, bar setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: One quiet evening Gordeau gets an unexpected guest in the form of the white-haired tactician of Amnesia. Finally out of his room Chaos retreats to Gordeau's bar as a shelter to read his books but how can he stay quiet when the other is there with him and not share his excitement?!Practically a small one shot of Chaos being a bookaholic nerd and dork towards Gordeau~!
Relationships: Chaos | Asuma Kei/Gordeau
Kudos: 5





	Bookaholic

**Author's Note:**

> So in between my whole exam period I found some time to finish the recent addition to the game on the switch console and I cannot get out of my head how cute Chaos and Gordeau are together! So here is just a small one shot with no real purpose except for giggles and fluff!  
> Keep in mind that I am a dyslexic not native English speaker so mistakes will be scattered around. For that I am sorry and I hope that you will still be able to enjoy the story~!

It was a surprisingly quiet evening at the bar, Gordeau was just done serving a couple and cleaning their used glasses. He had even thought of closing off early to go see Chaos and hopefully get the man out of the room for maybe a night stroll around the city, it was not often they had the chance to experience a stroll without the Hollow Night taking place.

Sighing with a small smile the bartender placed one of the now clean glasses back in its place while the other one, after it was cleaned and rinsed from the water as well, was filled with some ice cubes. The cubes clinging to each other as they kept sliding around the bottom of the glass for a bit before finding their place caused Gordeau to chuckle and shake his head, looking around the establishment he noticed that he was completely alone, therefore he slipped his right hand from its place in his pants' pocket. Inspecting his nails Gordeau leaned his back on the counter facing the array of drinks in front of him, ranging from wine to champagne and whiskey to plain liqueur the owner decided that a scotch on the rocks would be great before leaving. His long purple nails clang together as he wrapped his right hand around the neck of the 'Black Label' Johnnie Walker he saw positioned snuggled in between a 'Red Label' and another 'Black Label', that one full of whiskey unlike the half-way filled one he picked out. Pulling out the bottle Gordeau twisted the cap off and poured the proper amount of the liquid inside the glass before sealing the bottle again and placing it back on its place. 

Since the simple drink was done the barman slipped his clawed hand back in its place before picking the chilled glass up with his left hand. Closing his eyes he was ready to take a sip, to enjoy his drink before heading back to his... Well Chaos' place to be precise, but he has been freeloading there for long enough to be considered their place by now. Freeloading wasn't per say the word he wanted to use, when he had customers he did help Chaos with paying shopping at least, but sadly it was the closest he could think of for his situation. A sigh left Gordeau's parted lips as his dark blue eyes opened, his left hand now swirling the glass around making the ice cubes cling against each other slightly, his mind drifting off to his 'flatmate' before gazing at the clock that ticked on the wall close to the door, which read 9pm. 

"Chaos... Have you even bothered to cook dinner?" he said to himself before parting his lips, placing the rim of the glass on his bottom one and sipping a bit of his drink.

Sighing after the first taste of his drink Gordeau noticed that the ice melted slightly, making the whiskey flavor more potent, not that he minded feeling the burn of the alcohol down his throat, to be honest it kind of warmed him up in those chilly autumn days as the winter closed in on them. Slipping his hand from his pocket once again he started tapping the cutting counter with them, his index finger starting as a solo before joined by his whole hand as his left one just swirled around the glass in its hold. Looking in the liquid the master shook again with a smile, he knew Chaos wouldn't have bothered of course so he made himself a note to go buy some take out with the money he made today, glad he had some customers for once. Taking another sip of his scotch Gordeau allowed his body to stretch and turn around to fetch his black coat to wear before leaving. But just the second he was going to put it on the door opened.

"Oh, I am sorry but I was about to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he turned around, pulling the coat comfortably towards his chest to fasten it. His blue eyes fell on top of his customer, or most likely visitor. 

Chaos stood there while the door closed behind him with the ring of the bell which notified the master of any customers, he was panting and barely visible behind the tall pile of books he was holding. There must have been more than ten books in his arms and not thin books either, most of them were thick books, seemingly with many pages and with hard covers or leather ones. Slowly walking inside the shop the tactician placed the books on top of a nearby table to the entrance and let out a long breath. Allowing his breathing and heart rate to calm down his bright blue eyes fell on Gordeau's figure behind the bar which was now frozen in place with a surprised look before a laugh escaped his lips. Chaos' cheeks flared up at the other man's reaction, he slowly walked there and sat on a stool mumbling something under his breath before picking up the left over glass and taking a sip from it.

"Chaos if you wanted a kiss you could have asked~" the bartender mused, now composed enough to chuckle and wink at the shorter male with a flirtatious atitude.

For a moment there the white-haired raised an eyebrow, wondering what the other was talking about as he swallowed the small sip of scotch he just had. Then his eyes behind his red rimmed glasses moved between Gordeau and the glass, his cheeks becoming bright pink as he placed the glass back down and coughed in one of his fists that he used to cover his lips as an attempt to calm himself. Trying to ignore Gordeau's teasing Chaos waved his free hand back and forth, as if to brush him off.

"Shut up Gordeau, that is not the case at all. I am sorry to have drank from your glass but I really wanted a sip of any drink to hydrate my throat for a second, it felt dry after all that running." the shorter of the two explained with a sigh and a seemingly defeated look on his face. 

That caused the man behind the counter to frown slightly and pick up a taller glass, slimmer than his own obviously not able to serve scotch. Knowing that Chaos barely drank anything strong Gordeau started preparing a cocktail, mostly peach juice and champagne making the drink light, flavorful but also refreshing since the other really looked exhausted. In the back of his head he was wondering what made Chaos such a panting tired mess but he could ask afterwards, as he poured the mixed liquid in the tall glass Gordeau hummed at the nice almost see through peachy orange and the small bubbles that rose towards the rim, forming a laying of white foam. It was then that he noticed Chaos' eyes behind the glasses staring at him working with both of his hands, at that Gordeau chuckled and shrugged passing him the freshly made drink.

"It is just us two right? No reason to hide my hand in this case~" once again Gordeau winked as he slipped his coat off his shoulders, rested it on top of the bar as his feet guided him to the door. Locking the only entrance for the public the master of the bar also closed the curtain so it would seem that the shop was closed before walking back in, passing Chaos who was drinking sip by sip the refreshment and actually sitting next to him, picking his half-filled glass once again as he looked at his partner. "So what caused you to be so worked up? Also, what the hell are all these books? I thought you were going to stay in your room to get done with some papers Hilda threw on you." Gordeau asked taking a long sip from his scotch.

Chaos placed his own drink down, almost half done too even if he was served a minute ago. Gordeau was right, the drink was light and honestly instead of burning him up it actually caused him to have a pleasant feeling, much like to the one a cold pop gives you in the middle of a summer afternoon. Steadying his red rimmed glasses on his thin nose Chaos sighed at the questions though, he was sure Gordeau would ask and he of course had no reason to hide behind his finger. After all he was across the man he could trust with his own life and had done so before, it was nothing new for him to put his guard down around Gordeau, especially when it was just the two of them inside the secluded almost always empty bar. Allowing a small smile to appear on his lips Chaos took yet another sip, feeling the liquid sliding down his throat which released a pleasured sigh of relaxation before forming words.

"You see Gordeau, I finished with those damn papers, honestly they saw no end, they kept piling up and up until I was finally done with them! But afterwards, I saw that it was already late... So I went online to see any take away places close by and I stumbled upon a book bazaar. Can you believe that?! They had 50% off everything and some titles I was in search of too! I stopped by to pick up some book and..." A small blush rose to Chaos' cheeks and that was not because of the drink "I thought since you were close, I would stop by so we can get take away and go back together..." 

"Chaos, wow, did my scotch got to your head? I mean you are very straight forward today and coming out of your room!" Gordeau said with a grin before downing his drink, standing up in order to place the empty now glass into the sink, sadly for him missing Chaos' flustered face. 

Listening to the bartender's heels clicking against the wooden floor creating an echo inside the almost empty store Chaos drank the rest of his drink in two gulps, allowing his friend to pick up his glass and wash it alongside his own previously filled with whiskey one. When both of the glasses were clean and placed in their respective positions the bar master walked around the counter again only to lean against it with one hand, smiling at the glass wearing guy in front of him.

"Why don't you tell me a bit more before we go? Come on, I can see you are bursting with excitement about the books. Go ahead, I am all ears!" said the reaper with a grin, brightening up his dark eyes... Well eye since one of them was only visible.

"Are you sure you don't mind me talking about books Gordeau? It will just bore you..." mumbled Chaos, his one hand gripping his forearm above the dark blue jacket he wore alongside the black turtleneck shirt. His bright blue gaze focused on Gordeau's smiling face as it shook in a negative motion, that brought a smile on his face too "Oh Gordeau... They really had such a wide selection! They had the leather cover of 'The Little Prince' they had the hardcover of 'Oliver Twist' that I was searching too! They even had more titles from older authors like Oscar Wilde, I got some of his books too... Oh oh! I even got you one encyclopedia about drinks in the old times!" Like he was never sitting Chaos jumped up and rushed to the pile of books, unstacking them in order to find said encyclopedia. When he did, Chaos held it with a huge grin in front of his chest facing the still standing snatcher "Ta-da~!"

At the whole rant Gordeau just smiled and nodded, listening carefully to whatever Chaos was sharing with him about all the different books and vast selection. When his partner showed him the hard cover book he had gotten him the barman sighed and walked towards him. With his left hand Gordeau brushed a white strand of hair that went the wrong way, placing it carefully behind Chaos' ear with a small chuckle. The shine behind the glasses didn't flatter even if the color rose on the pale cheeks of the tactician once more.

"This is very sweet of you Chaos, thank you. But how about I carry those books while we get something to eat from a nearby noodle restaurant? I am really starving you know, it will be my treat even since you came all the way here to see me after getting tired from all the paper work that woman threw on you." Suggested the taller of the two and the other just nodded with a sheepish smile now on his lips "That is my tactician~" nuzzling his nose against the latter's with a smile, Gordeau retreated back to the counter and wore his coat again.

As his back was turned Chaos held the large book with one hand as he touched his nose with the other, but that movement was unnoticed by Gordeau thankfully since when he returned to where the second in command of Amnesia stood Chaos had returned to stacking the books back properly so the other could carry them. With one swift movement Gordeau pulled a bag and started placing the books inside, it would be more convenient to carry all those like that if they were not stopping by their apartment first. Hoisting the bag on his shoulder with a strong grip from his left hand he nodded towards his right elbow, which was propped out for Chaos to grab while his claws were still in hiding. With a smile still resting on his face Chaos hugged Gordeau's arm and kept hugging it as they walked outside from the back door and towards the main street, even as they ordered food and he had to carry it, he allowed the bag with the warm noodles to rest around his wrist. For once Chaos didn't really think and allowed his guard down in public, it wouldn't hurt for a single night now would it, especially since Gordeau was by his side anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end!  
> I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot!  
> Kudos are always appreciated!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
